1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand-alone renewable-energy generating device and an emission savings sensor, which can be used to collect data on emission savings from using stand-alone renewable energy sources and to methods for collecting and using such data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Stand-alone renewable-energy generating devices, i.e. devices that generate energy from renewable energy sources and are used autonomously without being connected to a power grid are known, e.g., from US 2007/0012349 A1. There, solar-powered sensors are shown that are connected to the internet. The sensors are used to monitor different parameters in the environment, such as sound and light.
Another typical stand-alone renewable-energy generating device for household us-age is described in US 2005/0133088 A1 where solar-powered water features, such as, garden fountains, are powered by submersible solar cells.
Moreover, stand-alone devices are known, which employ photovoltaic cells in order to load rechargeable batteries, or simultaneously power and reload electronic de-vices such as mobile phones, media players, e-book readers and other computing, entertainment and communications devices.
Although stand-alone renewable-energy generating devices are known in the prior art, their contributions to the overall savings in e.g. carbon dioxide emissions is not known and difficult to determine. It is up to the environmental consciousness of the individual consumer to employ these devices instead of relying on non-renewable energy sources, such as non-rechargeable batteries, or on an urban power grid which is powered by non-sustainable and non-renewable energy sources such as nuclear and fossil fuels, like uranium, gas, coal or oil. The individual consumer does not have any means to evaluate his or her contribution to the overall emission savings gained by the use of these devices within a greater community.
Thus, there is a need for a technology that enables the individual consumer to know his or her contribution to the overall emission savings used by stand-alone renew-able-energy generating devices, and to provide a feedback mechanism to the individual consumer which motivates further use of stand-alone devices powered by re-newable energy sources instead of non-sustainable energy sources. Increased use of renewable energy resources will help to save carbon dioxide emissions